


The Oak sisters and the age of wonderbeasts

by Reaperking100



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperking100/pseuds/Reaperking100
Summary: an AU where all the mutes took and Song had four daughters including Kipo. How will the story change with these new characters(among other new characters) on the surface? And Why am I asking you? Let's find out
Comments: 117
Kudos: 32





	The Oak sisters and the age of wonderbeasts

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos(pun not intended) to PurpleDragon6 for coming up with the unique and creative idea of the Oak sisters( the character art and a description of the personality along with their continuing support of this story thanks a lot(it can all be found here https://scipunk63.tumblr.com/post/620831733202534400/inspired-by-this-post-kipos-potential))
> 
> Also thanks to ReaperKing100(I'm questioning if the "100" part was really necessary) thanks for bringing this idea to me. They came up with. It being made into a story, other orginal characters and more. Thanks for your continuing support ReaperKing100

PROLOUGE:

Lio expected a lot of weird things to happen after trying to make his daughter part mute. For example one thing he didn't expect was that his wife would become part mute as well. But something he really didn't expect was that his pregnant wife would have four babies on the way and no doubt they would be part mute.

Honestly Emilia would probably have become suspicious if it wasn't for two things. One was a young adult named Isabella Garcia a hispanic woman. She heard Hugo talking about two months before the babies birth. After Lio and Song explained everything to her she excepted it and admitted she wasn't a big fan of Emilia's plans either. And after that they became friends and Isabella being on their side took some suspicion away.

The other distraction was a also younger(around Emilia's age probably a year or two older) adult named Kane he and Emilia were married six months ago. However they've been friends for years. For whatever reason he wasn't very suspicious of Lio and Song(than again he didn't know them very well) and Emilia trusted his judgement for the most part.

but that all changed after Emilia and Kane walk in to see a intelligent Hugo singing and playing the piano to say that Emilia and Kane were upset was understatement and after confronting lio, Isabella and a pregnant song on why they didn’t report of progress and what formula was use it for. Only for them say they don’t know which didn’t make Emilia and Kane happy to hear along with there excuse so they decide to get example from Hugo to figure it out how only to discover that Hugo pheromone can do more then just control primates now that his a mute with enhance pheromones.

Later after that event happened and a pregnant song couldn’t leave there room for a while after several problem starts to happen so it was lio and Isabella to check up on Hugo only to discover that Emilia and Kane making Hugo sweat to extract the pheromones from him miss treating him in the process which is anger both Lio and Isabella but they couldn’t do anything at the time however this only cement their decision to leave after the babies were born.

About two weeks after the Oak sisters they start getting packed and ready to get Hugo and put there escape plan to leave the burrow into action. Sadly almost everything went wrong Emilia, Kane and several scientists came to confront them, Song went mega and they didn't get Hugo out. However with the help of Isabella Lio was able to get out with all four babies.

As soon as they got on the surface Lio grieved the presumed death of Hugo and the loss of his wife's mind. But him and Isabella eventually found a new burrow after meeting a group of goats in the woods.

* * *

PRESENT DAY:

In the year 2220 where the surface world buildings are being overtaken by wild vegetation and at a nearby ditch the ground began to shake and then the water burst out of a hole near the ditch and began to full it and was carrying multiple large rocks and a couple of figures that are the oak sisters with it.

It was then that Piko start to coughed about four times spitting up water before sitting up. She looked around seeing her sisters all floating in the water. She decided to run to Poki's side since she was the youngest.

"No no no" she sputtered out quickly. Trying to remember how to do CPR which she read about in a random ancient human book(her sisters got her to do it and she was sure that it was the least interesting of all the books they were reading)

Suddenly Kipo and Kopi were both coughing and choking up water and after a few seconds poki began to as well then they sat up "Ugh what happened?" Kipo said rubbing her head. If piko's memory serves at one point Kipo hit her head against a wall

"Um is this the surface?" Asked Poki stunned looking around and after a few seconds so was everyone else

"Well Kipo Kopi what's your big idea for getting us back to the burrow. Cause I don't think the way we came from is gonna work" said Piko stressed out a little

"Hmm well I'm sure there's another way in we just need to find that" Kopi said with a shrug before standing up and begin to walk. Well Kipo whined about being blind...and then not blind

After a few seconds everyone was following Kopi until... "

Wow what's that!?" Kipo asked in a half shout pointing at a old world clothing store "let's go in" she said before running inside

"Thanks for asking about our recommendations" Piko said sarcastically as they followed Kipo. Only to all gasp upon seeing the wide variety of clothing

After a while of selecting what they want they exited the story in there new clothes

Kipo was wearing the same thing as in the show

Kopi had a hand t shirts(even through she didn't know who the bands were) and ripped jeans

Piko had a Sparkly blouse(even through it wasn't exactly stealthy) and a flowery skirt

And Poki was wearing an Oversized panda hoodies and ripped up pants.

With a substantial increase in moral they felt their chances of finding home were high

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. Than again aren't most my chapters short?


End file.
